<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You made my heart flutter too by preathrights</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748051">You made my heart flutter too</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/preathrights/pseuds/preathrights'>preathrights</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Women's Soccer RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, F/F, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:21:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/preathrights/pseuds/preathrights</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Christen Press had no idea what love felt like.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tobin Heath/Christen Press</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You made my heart flutter too</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, this is my first one-shot attempt, if there are misspellings or meaningless phrases I apologize, my English is not very good (I speak Spanish) </p><p>I hope you like it and if you have any suggestions/ideas you can tell me in the comments! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Christen Press had no idea what love felt like. </p><p>The twenty-one year old would try to understand. Her dorm was full of romantic movies, books, articles, magazines and even wedding books. She was trying so hard to understand what was so great about love. She was studying philosophy. Philosophy was the study of nature, reality and existence. She'd sometimes call her friends over and she'd ask about it. All she could note was the glow in her eyes and the happiness that was etched on their faces. Christen would only listen and take note of their actions. Pinoe would fling her arms around when she spoke about her girlfriend and Ashlyn couldn't help the gummy smile when she was even mentioned Ali.</p><p>But she knew that if anybody knew about love, it'd be Tobin. </p><p>Tobin was in love with love.</p><p>She was a hopeless romantic and she loved anything that came with it.</p><p> </p><p>"I just don't get it, Tobs. Tell me. What's so special about it?" The university student muttered. It was two in the morning and it was pestering her once again. Christen was staring at her ceiling while waiting for Tobin's response. Why didn't she understand love? Why couldn't she fathom it? She had dated in the past but she wouldn't consider it the best feeling in the world.</p><p>Maybe she was broken. </p><p>"Hm.. I don't know.. It's just so nice." The other answered. She had an intense training session and she was beat to the core. But her ears were always open to Christen's rambling. Even if it was about the same thing. </p><p>She liked hearing her voice.</p><p>-   -   - </p><p>Christen got the bright idea of making out. She was aching for that stinging feeling that everybody called butterflies. She wanted to understand it so badly. She went to the parties and made out with everybody who was willing. She would kiss boys, girls and Ashlyn even had a video of her kissing a mannequin while drunk. Christen would grumble and regret it in the morning. But she was simply trying to pinpoint the difference between love and fascination. But she was simply getting nowhere. She didn't understand anything because it simply felt the same. </p><p>"Kissing is so boring," Christen commented. She was thinking about the party last night and she drank too much. Her head was still thumping like crazy. Her back was resting on Tobin's soft sheets and she was staring up at the ceiling. She was watching the ceiling fan spin while waiting for Tobin to finish her work. The oldest out of the two was laying merely two inches from her, she was laying on her stomach with a book in hand. She was trying to finish the assignment as quick as she could so they could rush to the movies.</p><p>"Kissing is not boring, It's boring when you kiss random strangers." Tobin laughed. She flipped the page as she kept answer. Christen rolled her eyes, of course she'd say that.</p><p>"What's so great about it?"</p><p>Oh. </p><p>She'd realize.</p><p>Christen had zero idea how it escalated so quick, but she wasn't going to complain. For the first time, her heart was thumping out of her chest and her ears were ringing. Her eyes were shut and she knew her cheeks were burning a bright red. Her fingers were lazily tangled in Tobin's bright brown hair, nose brushing together and unlike every single book she read.</p><p>She couldn't ignore it.</p><p>Every single time she felt Tobin's nose against her, she'd break in giggles and Tobin could only smile.</p><p>"Stop it.." Tobin piped up shyly and she laughed. Christen couldn't stop staring at her best friend. Her nose was scrunched upwards. </p><p>God, she was adorable. </p><p>"It's cute."</p><p>"Can I keep showing you?"</p><p>And Christen already knew kissing was great. Just kissing Tobin for a second convinced her... but she was going to pretend she wasn't.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>- - -</p><p>The weeks that came after, Christen only occupied herself with her roommate. She wasn't avoiding Tobin at all. They had texted each other here and there. But she was missing her best friend more than anybody. It was simply a cycle, she felt like she had to reconnect with her every now and then.</p><p>They both sat in the sofa, feet on the coffee table as they listened to an album Ali had randomly bought. </p><p>"I think I like Tobin." </p><p>"Am i supposed to be surprised?"</p><p>Christen furrowed her eyebrows together and gave Ali a look</p><p>"What is that supposed to mean?"</p><p>"It's so obvious, Pressy. Ash sent me a picture of you and you were simply staring at Tobin. God, you looked so whipped."</p><p>"Jesus Christ... That's so bad."</p><p>"Not really. Tobin was beaming."</p><p>"Was she?" Christen asked and Ali smiled.</p><p>- - - </p><p>"Were you beaming?" Ashlyn asked, quoting her grilfriend. The tables had switched and both of them sat in Ali's bed.</p><p>Tobin couldn't help the giggle that left her mouth as she hid her face on the pillow. "Maybe?"</p><p>God, she was in trouble.</p><p>- - - </p><p>The rain couldn't stop and both of them were drenched. It had been a few months since their kiss and Christen knew she was in trouble. She had invited Tobin for a night out to a restaurant, but their classes ran late and now they were standing under a random bakery while it stopped raining. Tobin was looking up at the night sky and she couldn't stop looking at her. It seemed like a chain reaction.</p><p>"Why are you looking at me?" Tobin asked shyly. She kept her eyes on the falling rain and she tried her best to hide the blush on her cheeks. </p><p>"You're really cute."</p><p>Tobin laughed and shook her head, "Shut up, Chris.."</p><p>"I'm serious! I think you're the cutest." Christen said and she took the opportunity to get close. Tobin didn't seem to care.</p><p>Tobin replied, "You said that to Ali."</p><p>"There's a difference between you look so cute, holy shit. And you look so cute, I can't believe you're real."</p><p>"Which one am I?" She asked with a soft smile.</p><p>"The second one, Tobs."</p><p>Their surroundings were crowded yet they still felt like they were the only two in the world. </p><p>Tobin was resting her head on Christen's shoulder and they were watching the busy streets. Christen could feel Tobin's precious pinky brushing with her and she couldn't deny herself the privilege of holding her pinky. </p><p>"We kissed six months ago-" </p><p>"I kissed you."</p><p>Christen laughed, "Yeah.. you kissed me and I want to be honest with you. I remember when you left that day. You were smiling and I was so happy because I made you smile. And- I was happy. Just by looking at you... And- God, i'm horrible at words. I should be better at this." </p><p>Tobin smiled, "I'll wait." </p><p>Her heart fluttered.</p><p>"My heart fluttered." She confessed quietly.</p><p>And Tobin knew what that meant. </p><p>Her head was on her shoulder, their pinkies interlaced and her cheeks were bursting due to the bad weather but she thought this was a beautiful confession. </p><p>"You made my heart flutter too."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>